Trajkov
Trajkov is one of two primary antagonists in the video game Geneforge, along with Goettsch. He is a member of the Sholai, a nation of people from a faraway land who stumbled upon Sucia Island, a major settlement abandoned by the Shapers due to the experiments being conducted there. Upon discovering the secrets of the island and meeting with one of the factions of a former slave race, he began directing all of their efforts towards gaining the power he needs to destroy the Shapers. He wants to take down the Shapers using the Geneforge, a device that grants godlike power to the user. He is allied with the Takers and is a sworn enemy of Goettsch. Story Origin Prior to the events of the game, Trajkov was an explorer, leading an army of Sholai across the ocean in search of new land. They eventually landed on Sucia Island, an abandoned isle which once belonged to the Shapers, a magical sect which rules over most of the world using their ability to create life. They discovered the serviles, a type of humanoid created by the Shapers to do their busywork, and felt sympathy for their status as slaves. In addition, they discovered the canisters, which can give Shaper power to any ordinary human, and later the Geneforge, a pool of energy that can give someone godlike power. Along with providing supplies and power to the Takers, a servile group deadset on rebelling against the Shapers, he started focusing the Sholai's efforts on collecting as many canisters as they can, and trying to learn how to use the Geneforge. He captured a Shaper named Goettsch, who was passing by the coast of the island. Using that Shaper's help, along with the help of the Sholai who learned the Shaper tongue, Trajkov discovered that a pair of specialized gloves, of which there exist only one intact pair, are required to use the Geneforge. However, after learning this fact, Goettsch stole the gloves away and ran off to a far away corner of the island. Geneforge 1 A group of Sholai attempted to capture another Shaper; specifically, the player-named protagonist of the game; but ended up getting stuck down by the Shaper's boat. However, the Shaper was still left stranded on the island, unable to find a way off. The protagonist may eventually meet up with him near the end of the game, where he bargains with them to get the gloves back and help him use the Geneforge. Depending on the player's actions, the game may end with Trajkov waging war against the Shapers without the player intervening, with the player helping Trajkov and becoming his most trusted ally, or with the player killing Trajkov. Geneforge 4 While Trajkov does not reappear in later games, in Geneforge 4 he is falsely mentioned (by the wrong name) as being a skeptic of Shaping as a whole, resulting in the founding of the Trakovites. It is implied that the legacy of his actions was distorted over the years, to the point where he is no longer remembered for who he actually was. Category:Grey Zone Category:Mutated Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Guardians Category:Heretics Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Usurper Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Game Bosses Category:Kidnapper